FIG. 8 is a perspective view showing conventional eyeglasses.
As shown in FIG. 8, conventional eyeglasses 50 include a pair of right and left lenses R, a frame body 51 supporting the lenses R, temple portions 55 mounted to both sides of the frame body 51 and pads 52 mounted to a central bridge of the frame body 51.
Conventional eyeglasses 50 are put on by holding respective temple portions 55 on both sides with one's hands and by putting them on corresponding right and left ears.
Accordingly, in case of the conventional eyeglasses 50, it is difficult to put them on using only one hand when the other hand is occupied or dirty.
In contrast thereto, eyeglasses of specific shapes including no temple portion on one side are being developed.
For instance, there are known eyeglasses in which a hair-fastening tool is mounted to a temple of the eyeglasses wherein the lens and the frame are supported by attaching the tool to one's hair (see, for instance, Patent Literature 1).